Elena Huntley
Elena Alivyana Huntley 'is a main character in 'TVFDTS' known as 'The Evil Vampire Queen' by those who fear her abilities in 'Existanceville' she tries to keep her powers and abilities a secret in fear of being locked up and kept in a 'Vampire Jail' History/Early Life Elena was born on September 17, 2002 to her proud parents ''Maggie and Joseph Huntley. She has a younger sister named Holly. When Elena was out on a school camping trip to the 'Island of Existance' she and Layla were playing truth or dare and Elena got the dare of going inside a creepy cave. Once Elena entered a door shut behind her and the whole cave lit up and revealed a giant circle with a picture of a rose. Little did Elena know that this was her last night being a normal human. Elena stepped up onto the rose and it turned gold and suddenly Elena was floating in the air, higher and higher into the universe until all she saw was a glowing blue light. Elena blacked out but woke up outside of the cave with two blood stained teeth marks on her neck, no matter how hard she tried to wash it off, it stayed red. When Elena returned back to camp it was almost 3AM and found Layla in bed asleep, scared, she woke Layla up. Elena questioned Layla as to why she didn't come after her and Layla couldn't recall any memory of playing any type of truth or dare game and explained that they just passed out and went to sleep after the beach party the school threw. Elena was still shook but decided to let it go as Layla is very stubborn and wouldn't believe Elena even for a split second even if she was right. After returning from camp Elena started experiencing the attraction to the colour red (she doesn't eat blood, only the colour red) Personality Elena has a type of bad girl or the 'rebel' type of personality but apart from that she is very kind and cares a lot about her friends, Elena makes friends wherever she goes. She has that positive vibe (when she is not under her vampire attack mood) since she eats red and not blood it is impossible to give her something red and she'll want to eat the colour off of it. Elena and Holly's parents work a lot and still have no idea that their oldest daughter is a vampire and their youngest daughter has some type of witchcraft powers (it is also believed that Maggie is/was magic and hoped her daughters never found out and stayed human) Name Personality The name Elena is usually given to girls. It is an Italian, Spanish name and has 3 syllables. Elena comes from Ray, Sunbeam. It is a number one personality is a leader - strong and competitive. ''Elena's'' are willing to initiate action and take risks. ''Elena's'' work hard toward their endeavors and have the ability to apply their creative and innovative thinking skills with strong determination. ''Elena's'' believe in their ability to succeed and are too stubborn to be hindered by obstacles. ''Elena's'' meet obstacles head-on with such mental vigor and energy that you better step aside. ''Elena's'' resent taking orders, so don't try telling them what to do either. This is an intensely active personality, but ''Elena's'' are also known as starters rather than finishers. ''Elena's'' have a propensity to become bored and will move quickly to the next project if not properly challenged. ''Elena's'' are the ones to think up and put into action new and brilliant ideas, but ''Elena's'' are not the ones to stick around and manage them. ''Elena's'' have an enthusiastic and pioneering spirit. ''Elena's''''' are distinctly original. Relationships Layla Astonia These two have a very long history. It was said that Layla teased Elena when they were younger. The two remained frenemies even after their younger sisters Holly and Alyvia started hanging out together. At the start of the book the two didn't seem like they hated each other, like they were friends but they still didn't get along all the time. It was hinted that the two have feelings for each other but it has not been confirmed yet. Trivia * Elena keeps a red rose in her room, hair and has a bracelet with a red rose on because it is her 'Vampire Symbol' (the night she became a vampire, a red rose appeared on the ground and Elena decided to keep it as a symbol to remember that day) * Her zodiac sign is Virgo * Names like Elena are 'Helena' 'Aileen' 'Eileen' 'Elaine' 'Eleanor' 'Ellen' 'Helen' * Other ways to spell Elena are 'Elaina' 'Elayna' 'Alena' 'Alayna' Category:Vampires Category:Older Sisters Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Magical Beings Category:Born In September Category:Evil Beings Category:First Child Category:Virgos Category:Name Starts With E Category:Born in 2002 Category:First Daughters